You're Not Alone
by Turqi
Summary: A new girl has transferred to Odd, Jeremie, Yumi, and Ulrich's school. She seems to know what Lyoko is, but no one knows how. (majorly revised) R
1. Chapter 1

Turqi: Me no own, you no sue. I revised the story and changed pretty much everything. I hope it sounds better.   
  
------------------------------  
  
"blah" = dialog  
  
blah = thoughts  
  
(no flashback sequences this go round...)  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She stepped into her new school, unused notebook in hand. Her long blond hair swayed with a sudden breeze. A long-sleeved black duster covered her torso and came down to her knees. Her shirt couldn't be seen from beneath the clasped buttons of her duster, which flared open from her waist down. A pair of Levi jeans fitted to the slight curve in her legs. As she walked, a chain swayed from her belt loop.  
  
Her name was Zoe Santee, and she was alone and afraid.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Hey, Jeremie, did you make any progress in Aelita's materialization?" Zoe heard a femme voice behind her say. She spun around, curious. Zoe first saw a blond-haired boy with glasses. She then saw the girl who was talking: a Japanese girl with shoulder-length black hair.  
  
"No. I still have a lot to work out," the boy, Jeremie, replied.  
  
"Oh, OK." Zoe's head drooped; it was going to be hard to make news friends.  
  
The school bell was due to ring in a short time, and Zoe didn't want to be late for class. She zipped through the school yard, zig-zagging past her peers. She took caution as she ran, careful not to bump into her classmates, or trip over her own feet.   
  
Boy, wouldn't that be funny... My first day of school, and I trip over nothing... Zoe smiled at the thought as she skidded around the corner of the lunchroom. Just as she veered around the corner, the first thing she saw was a boy, but she didn't have a chance to get a good look at him. He had been running to meet up with his friends, bolting through the schoolyard almost as fast as Zoe. He didn't have a chance to stop and--  
  
"AH!" they both screamed. They smacked straight into each other and nearly toppled over from the impact. Their books tumbled to the ground, littering the sidewalk below them with paper. The boy, who regained composure first, grabbed Zoe's shoulders.  
  
"Sorry! You OK?" he exclaimed. Zoe swayed with a lack of balance, but soon regained her footing.   
  
"Y-yeah," she said, her voice high-pitch with shock. "I-I'm Zoe. You a-are?" She finally got a good look at him.   
  
He was about an inch taller than her and had gravity defying blond hair with a purple crest above his forehead. He was clad in all purple-related colors.   
  
"My name's Odd," replied the boy, who Zoe now knew was Odd. He bent down and grabbed her books, handing them up to her.  
  
"Thanks." He smiled.  
  
"No problem. It was my fault in the first place," he said, picking up his belongings.  
  
"No it wasn't!" Zoe yelped. "I shouldn't've been runnin'!"  
  
"I was running too, ya know," said Odd as he stood up, books in hand. "You're new here right?" Brushing a strand of hair away from her face, Zoe replied with a quiet "yeah." Odd took her schedule, which was sticking from the corner of her History book, and began to read it.  
  
"You have History with Ms. Leria," Odd informed. "You're in my class."   
  
Smiling, Zoe said, "Good. I... don't know where the classroom is." Odd took her arm, leading her into the school.   
  
"Just follow me."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Odd and Zoe stepped into Ms. Leria's classroom just a the bell started to ring. Odd took his seat near the back of the room while Zoe slid to Ms. Leria's desk. The red-headed, green-eyed teacher glanced up at the young blonde.  
  
"You must be Zoe," she said.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Zoe replied. Ms. Leria, who couldn't be any more than 24 or 25 years old, stood up and smiled at her new student.  
  
"Ah, it's good to hear a polite student these days. You can sit where ever there is an empty seat, since you're new." Zoe nodded and began to scan the room for an empty seat. She grinned at the sight of an empty chair beside Odd.   
  
She trudged down the walkway between the rows of two-person desks, halting when she reached the back of the room.   
  
"You don't mind if I sit by you, do you?" Zoe asked Odd.  
  
"I don't mind at all!" he retorted. "It would be good anyway. Now I can tell you how to get to all of your other classes." She sat down beside him.  
  
"Thanks, Odd." Well, I guess I've already made a friend.  
  
Before Ms. Leria began her lesson, she directed the class's attention to the back of the room, to Zoe.  
  
"Class, this is our new transfer student, Zoe Santee." The whole class turned around, staring a their new peer as she turned a bright red. "Zoe, why don't you tell us about yourself?" She stood up at her seat and gulped down nervousness.  
  
"Um... Hi?" she began rather lamely. "I'm Zoe, as you know... I suppose... I'm from California, a state in America."  
  
"Why did you move to France?" Ms. Leria asked. (AN: Code:Lyoko is based in France, isn't it? I know it was made there...) Zoe fidgeted.  
  
"There was an earthquake near my town. My house was destroyed," she gulped. "So, I moved here to live with my aunt and uncle."   
  
"Is your family OK?" Odd asked her.   
  
"My parents died in the quake. My brother Marshall and my friend Leethy..." Zoe shuddered. "They... also died." Ms. Leria noticed her student's eyes begin to water.   
  
"You may sit down, Zoe," she said. "I'm sorry you came here due to such unfortunate circumstances." Zoe nodded and took her seat, blinking a few times to keep her tears from falling.   
  
"Don't worry, Zoe. Everything will be OK," Odd said. "You'll like the school."  
  
"Yeah. I know." Odd smiled.  
  
"I'll introduce you to Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie at lunch, OK?"   
  
Zoe nodded. "That sounds cool to me."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Turqi: Well, I'd say that's quite a bit longer... Hope it sounds better... anyway, you likey? You no likey? R&R pleeeeease!!!   
  
Odd: I"m in the story, but where's Kiwi?  
  
Turqi: -sigh- He'll be in it, don't worry!  
  
Odd: Good.  
  
Turqi: One thing confuses me. Why are the Code:Lyoko fics under anime? It may be anime based, but anime is made in Japan. C:L was made in France... Is it French anime? 


	2. Chapter 2

Turqi: Mezers no ownzers. Thanks for the reviews. It's obvious that the rewrite was much better. (I'm more pleased with it too. .) The chapter is set during the episode where XANA makes all those robots in the factory.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Blah"= dialogue   
  
Blah= thoughts  
  
---------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Two periods later, Odd and Zoe went to the lunchroom. A brown haired boy that Zoe hadn't seen yet was waving at Odd. Sitting at the same table were the Japanese girl and blond-haired boy from before.  
  
"Odd!" the brown-haired boy exclaimed. "Over here!"   
  
Zoe glanced at Odd, receiving a nod from her new friend. They walked over to the table. Then, Odd introduced the three to Zoe.  
  
"Zoe, these are my friends. This is Jeremie," he pointed to the blond-haired boy, "Yumi," the Japanese girl, "and Ulrich," the brown-haired boy. (AN: That's the correct grammar for a sentence like that, I think… If not, then sorry. We didn't go over that in English…)  
  
"Hi. I'm Zoe. Nice t' meet ya." Jeremie, Yumi, and Ulrich began to talk all at once.   
  
"Hi, Zoe- nice to meet you too- welcome to the school." Zoe smiled. Looks like I have some more friends!   
  
She was pulled from her thoughts by a tug at her arm.   
  
"We should get our trays," Odd explained. "Be right back, guys."  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Why are your eyes so red?" Odd asked Zoe as they snatched their trays. His blonde friend had gone into the bathroom with normal green eyes; when she came back they were watery and reddened. "And why were you in the bathroom so long before lunch? Were you crying?"  
  
"Uh- no!" Zoe said almost too quickly. "I just had something in my eye!"  
  
"Both your eyes had something in them?" Odd retorted. Her head dropped. "You lost your family. It's OK to cry about that."  
  
"I guess you're right."   
  
While Zoe got acquainted with Odd's friends, trouble was brewing in a factory near the school. A computerized villain named XANA was using the factory's assembly line to make man-killing robots. The robots were given a specific programming upon their awakening: search for XANA's enemies and destroy them.  
  
One by one, XANA welded metallic parts together. Soon, a group of the deadly robots made their way out of the factory, their course set for the school.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Ulrich sighed as Jeremie left his seat. The spectacled boy was going to log into the secret world of Lyoko to talk to Aelita, Lyoko's guardian. Zoe glanced up from her mashed potatoes, her eyes following Jeremie as he left the lunchroom.  
  
"He's going to check up on his internet girlfriend," Yumi laughed. Odd began to laugh silently.  
  
"Oh," Zoe said with a smile. Odd grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Oh, my dear Aelita!" he said, mocking Jeremie. "I love you so much!" Zoe suddenly stopped laughing.  
  
"A-Aelita…" she stammered. Her eyes widened.   
  
"Yeah," replied Odd. "You, OK?" Snapping out of her reverie, Zoe nodded.  
  
"I'm fine. Sorry 'bout that."   
  
Suddenly, Ulrich's cell phone began to ring. He stared at the message 'XANA' on the phone's screen. Yumi and Odd stared at Ulrich, and he nodded. Odd stood up, tray in hand, as did Yumi and Ulrich.  
  
"Hey," Zoe said, "what's going on?" Odd looked at Yumi, then at Ulrich.  
  
"You're our friend now," he began. "and I hope you will be for a long time; so, it should be alright to tell you. It's a long story, though. Just follow us."  
  
"O…kay… If you say so," Zoe trailed. She, too, stood. The four teens ran to the door and exited the lunchroom, unaware of the danger lurking outside.  
  
------------------------   
  
"Aelita, it doesn't look like XANA has attacked our world yet," Jeremie said to Lyoko's pink haired guardian.  
  
"I hope not," Aelita replied. "The pulsations are getting stronger, though. It's probably only a matter of time before he does."  
  
"Well, I've gotta go. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi are going to meet me at the factory."  
  
"OK, Jeremie." Jeremie logged out of Lyoko and stepped out the door.  
  
Jeremie zipped down the hall as fast as he could, passing by Sissie along the way. As he ran, Jeremie's cell phone rang, Ulrich's number appearing on the screen.  
  
"Yes, Ulrich?" Jeremie answered. "You're what?!"  
  
"XANA somehow made a bunch of robots," Ulrich shouted as he shot from left to right to avoid the robots' lasers. "They're trying to kill us!"  
  
"We should split up!" Yumi exclaimed. "It might make it harder for the robots to catch us!"  
  
"Good idea, Yumi," Ulrich said. "Jeremie," he yelped into the phone, "we'll meet you at the factory." Ulrich turned the phone off and stuffed it in his pocket.  
  
"Zoe," Odd said, "you need to run away from us. Those things won't come after you!"  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Go!" Zoe frowned, but obeyed. She fanned away from the group, glancing back at her new friends. Unfortunately, Odd was wrong about the robots. As Zoe broke away from the others, so did the robots.  
  
"Why are they chasing her?!" Yumi yelled.  
  
"Zoe!" Odd and Ulrich exclaimed at the same time. Odd shot after her.  
  
"Ulrich, Yumi, I'll help Zoe! You guys go meet up with Jeremie!" he shouted.  
  
"Ulrich, let's go," said Yumi. "Odd can handle this."  
  
Zoe skidded into the gym, the robots close behind her and Odd right behind them. Zoe's hair tossed around her face as she dove under the gym's bleachers. The robots were too big to get under the bleachers… but they could still shoot their lasers…  
  
"AIEEE!!!" Zoe screamed as she stumbled out of the other side of the bleachers.   
  
"Zoe!" Odd was at the end of the bleachers waiting for her. "C'mon! Let's get outta here!" he yelped, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the back door.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Yumi and Ulrich ran into the factory, only to be confronted by another horde of robots. They were being assembled in the factory!  
  
"Yumi," Ulrich whispered, "let's get to the scanners quick." The two ran to the elevator and hit the button for the scanner floor. Yumi called Jeremie on her cell phone to inform him of their arrival.   
  
Ulrich was the first to enter his scanner. Yumi stepped into her tube-like scanner soon after him.  
  
"Transfer Ulrich," Jeremie said, his voice full of power. "Transfer Yumi." The scanners began to glow around the two teens. "Scanning Ulrich; scanning Yumi." Their data flashed across Jeremie's computer screen right before he bellowed, "Virtualization."   
  
As Ulrich and Yumi were being virtualized, Odd brought Zoe into the main computer room of the factory. Jeremie just stared at the flame-haired blonde as he pulled Zoe into the room.  
  
"Odd, what are you-"  
  
"Jeremie," Odd growled, "the robots went after Zoe. XANA's attacks are normally directed only at us since we're his enemies. He may catch other people while coming after us, but the robots were actually targeting Zoe!"  
  
"XANA…" Zoe whispered. "You found Lyoko too…"  
  
"What?!" Odd and Jeremie both yelled, shocked.  
  
"How do you know about Lyoko?" Odd asked. Zoe gazed at him.  
  
"I'll tell you later. For now, you should stop XANA."  
  
--------------------  
  
Turqi: Well that's chapter 2! Confusing? Hope not…   
  
Odd: Bring in Kiwi…  
  
Turqi: Okey! Just chill out, Oh Spiky-headed One! I'll try to get him in the next chappie! I was happy just to get this chapter done…  
  
Odd: You're computer deleted it twice, didn't it?  
  
Turqi: Don't remind me… It took me forever to retype it…   
  
Odd: I never noticed until today that you're pretty computer illiterate…  
  
Turqi: I never noticed until today's episode of Code: Lyoko that you are a FREAK! You kissed that Sam person lady-ness-ness-ness-ness… -ish.  
  
Odd: Moron…  
  
Turqi: :P You likey? You no likey? The review fairy has overtaken you! Review! She commands thee! 


End file.
